1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electricity generation device; in particular, to a fluid electricity generation device with dual-case and a rotor assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional fluid electricity generation device is provided to generate energy by utilizing fluid to rotate the blade. For example, energy generated from the conventional wind electricity generation device depends on a swept area of the blade, so the conventional wind electricity generation device is provided with large blades for increasing the swept area, but when wind blows the large blades of the conventional wind electricity generation device, the conventional wind electricity generation device does not have a good efficiency of electricity generation. Accordingly, a fluid electricity generation device provided for generating more energy by using a limited fluid force is an important topic in the fluid electricity generation field.